Episode 6079 (13th February 2020)
Plot Whitney has doubts about going to Bristol again and tells Sonia she cannot leave the Square on bad terms with Kat. Mick rebukes Linda for what she told Loretta and tells her he thinks what everyone is saying about her is right: Ollie is better off away from her. Lexi has a temperature, but Ben's mind is fixed on saving Callum. Lola is annoyed and Ben's lack of interest in their daughter's health. Bex, Bobby and Iqra invite Dotty on a night out in Shoreditch. Bobby innocently makes a remark about getting Dotty out of work uniform, which Dennis takes wrongly and thinks is flirtatious. Whitney finds wood dust on her bed. Ben begs Shirley for a stake in a deal which is going down but does not get the answer he hoped for. He considers telling DI Thompson about the situation Callum is in but bottles out. Karen comes face-to-face with Keanu at the allotments. A paranoid Linda drinks gin from a water bottle as she vents to Sharon about Mick's determination to take Ollie from her. Sharon is stunned when Linda tells her she has filed for divorce. Whitney visits Kat to explain why she did not attend Kush's plea hearing. Martin informs Ben that he has told Karen about Keanu. Ben tells him he has considered handing them both in so that Callum can be safe. Leo desperately searches No.25 for Tony's letter to Whitney. Bobby is hurt when someone creates a fake social media account to post a photo of him with the words "Race Traitor" across it. Linda sets up her own bank account and puts £356.77 in it. Tina catches her on the laptop; Linda tells her she is saving up to fight for custody of Ollie. Tina then learns that Linda has filed for divorce and confronts Mick. Shirley is rocked by the news. Kat walks Whitney home. They find the house overturned. The police are called. Ben considers applying for a loan, but ends up tearfully calling Phil when Keanu visits and tells him that he wants the money tomorrow by 1pm. Dotty presents Bex and Bobby with pills. Bobby is not interested but Bex is willing to try them. Forensic teams investigate the mess at No.25. Leo reads Tony's letter in the attic, having found it. Linda makes a scene at The Vic about Mick, telling everyone what she thinks of him. Mick announces to the customers that they are divorcing and tells a drunken Linda he will see her in court. Cast Regular cast *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Leo King - Tom Wells *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Sheree Trueman - Suzette Llewellyn *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Isaac Baptiste - Stevie Basaula *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Keegan Butcher-Baker - Zack Morris *Tiffany Butcher-Baker - Maisie Smith *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Kat Slater - Jessie Wallace *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau Guest cast *DI Steve Thompson - Philip Wright Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, Whitney's bedroom, backroom and attic *31 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *Kathy's Café *Walford East *Mitchell's Autos *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen *Walford Allotments *George Street Notes *A policeman who talks to Shirley Carter is uncredited despite having dialogue. *Ray De-Haan is the credited stunt co-ordinator of this episode. Category:2020 episodes